It's In Our Hearts
by Gater101
Summary: They may not have much but when he kissed her like that it was enough. AU - tag fic with Wedjatqi


Title: It's In Our Hearts  
Summary: They didn't have much but when he kissed her like that it was enough. AU  
Character: Sheppard, Teyla, Weir, Kolya, others  
Pairing: Sheppard/Teyla  
Rating: M. For some secksy time.  
Notes: Part of tag fic with Wedjatqi.

.

"Representative Emmagan," the Master Curator called into the room as a pod lifted from the wall and floated down to the basin of the septic tank that was the Pegasus Galaxy Council Chambers. Representative Weir was certain she had seen a similar set up in a movie back home and wondered boredly if the Ancients had seen Star Wars. "Your bill to remove the old Lantean city from your home world has been voted upon."

"Thank you, Master Curator," Representative Emmagan, an older gentleman whom Elizabeth had grown to call a friend as well as a colleague, murmured in response to the head of the Chamber.

As the Master Curator droned on and on about the articles in the bill – they had all read it, so there was no great advantage in reciting the bill but the Master Curator always did – Elizabeth felt her second in command shift in his seat beside her. She knew he was bored – Ancestors know, she was too but while she had had the proper training to hide her boredom, Representative/Commander Sheppard had not. And it was very obvious.

She tilted her head slightly and caught his eye, shaking it sharply hoping that he would cease his fidgeting. He may be the best strategic mind in two galaxies but when it came to diplomacy, his mind went a wander. Mostly, it did not bother her but she had hoped that today, at least, he would keep his boredom at bay; they had been vying for the return of the Lantean city on Athos for many years now and Elizabeth's wish to have the two sister cities united seemed like it might be coming true; the last thing she needed was for Sheppard's inattention to cause them the loss of the city-ship to the Genii.

"I believe that it would be more fruitious to return our Lantean city to its' sister city, Atlantis. The people there have the greatest concentration of Ancestral gene-"

"Because they make it artificially!" One of the Genii representatives called out from above Elizabeth and both she and Sheppard craned their necks in time to see Kolya's pod come away from the wall. There was a murmur of appreciation and agreement throughout the room and Elizabeth caught Sheppard's eyes narrowing dangerously as Kolya's pod moved passed their own. She laid a calming hand on his arm and he snapped his head to her, the fury still present in his eyes. It took a few moments but the anger fled him – or he masked it, she was never quite sure with his emotions – and he sat back in his chair. "How can this council deem it fair – or safe for that matter! – to concentrate the power of the Ancestors upon one group of people? Surely to allow one group of people so much power is in direct opposition to the constitution of this Council!"

Elizabeth smacked the button on their pod since it seemed Sheppard had no desire to mentally join in this debate and waited until she was situated around the 'table' before meeting Kolya's sneering glare.

"You know your – and everyone else's people – has access to the Ancestral technology of Atlantis," she replied and she could feel Sheppard's body tense beside her and Kolya sneered at her. "Our only condition is that you leave the living area of the city to us; Atlantis _is _our home, after all."

"And who gave you permission to make it so, hm? Certainly not this chamber!"

There was another murmur, this time less profound and Kolya glared around the room briefly, attempting to threaten those who had chosen not to take his side.

"You're just pissed off that _we _found Atlantis before you. If it wasn't for us living there, you wouldn't even know the city even existed!"

The venom in Sheppard's voice was obvious and Elizabeth turned her head to him sharply, worried that his anger had taken over but he appeared to be in control. She hated that she had to second guess him so often these days; ever since his run in with an Iratus bug a few months before, his temper had been erratic at best and it seemed as though part of the animal still existed within him. She would admit, it at once thrilled and terrified her.

"Commander Sheppard is correct," the young woman beside – Representative Emmagan's daughter – spoke and Elizabeth watched as her eyes flitted over Sheppard, narrowing almost imperceptibly in concentration mere moments before Sheppard's taught shoulders relaxed. Elizabeth narrowed her own eyes but looked away at the silent communiqué and focussed on Kolya's fuming features as he glared at Teyla. "Our people have been to the great city many times, unhindered."

"Your peasant people do not require access to the laboratories that my people do," Kolya sneered and Elizabeth jerked slightly when Sheppard jumped up from his seat, his lips curled back over his teeth and she was pretty sure she could hear him growl as he leaned heavily on his clenched fists, getting as close to Kolya as he could without actually jumping into his pod.

"That's _enough_," he seethed, the words a hiss and Elizabeth chanced a glance to Kolya and saw him draw back slightly before he let out a loud, cackling peal of laughter. It made Elizabeth shudder and she watched as Sheppard's shoulders tensed, his eyes flickering from their pod to Kolya's as though calculating the distance between them; she knew fine well he could make the jump. She just really wished he wouldn't even try. "Master Curator-"

"I agree, Representative Sheppard," The Master Curator said dully, turning his lifeless eyes back to Elizabeth and she sunk back into her seat slightly, trying not to glare at Sheppard. She was pretty sure his outburst just cost them the Athosian city. She bit it back and met the Curator's cool gaze. "Until you can control your Second, this matter will be shelved." She sat forward to protest but the curator held up one long, sickly pale hand and shook his head. "That will be all."

Elizabeth felt the pod move through the air and she glared Sheppard from the corner of her eye. She didn't want to but she really wondered if perhaps she should change her Second. It wasn't all just about military strategy in Pegasus as it had been in the Milky Way. She felt the pod settle again as the gentle hum ceased and the lights turned off. She lost herself to the drone of people leaving their pods for a moment and closed her eyes.

Resolved, she opened her eyes to chew Sheppard out but when she looked around the pod, he wasn't there.

"Damn."

--

Teyla felt the hairs on her arms stand on end and she smirked lightly into the mirror before he even entered the small room. She met his eyes in the mirror and smiled as she brushed the braid out of her hair.

"_That _wasn't very nice," he said to her as he raised his eyebrow as he came to stand behind her, his hard chest pressing against her back. She leaned into his warmth for a moment before quirking another grin at him and lowering her eyelids over her eyes.

"I do not know of what you speak," she replied lightly, innocently and she felt his fingers at her waist and she shivered against his touch.

When he spoke, his lips brushed against her ear and his breath swept over her neck and she felt heat pool between her legs.

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about."

She did, of course, but she enjoyed teasing him. Their attraction to one another had been strong but ever since his change – albeit temporary – the mental connection strengthened their physical connection and Teyla relished it. Her years of practice at taming the inner-Wraith and her Wraith like abilities had given her an edge over John's abilities but he was learning quickly, she realised, as an image of him bending her over the edge of her Council Pod, naked, flitted across her mind.

She couldn't help the breathless moan that escaped her mouth and she chided herself when she felt his lips spread into what she knew was a smirk against her neck. His tongue lapped at her skin for a second before he pulled back from her and moved to lean against the wall behind her, meeting her gaze once again in the mirror.

"You know I enjoy those little insights into your mind, Representative Emmagan-" her body pulsed at her title and he smirked at her slightly, knowing what his words did to her "-but I don't think Elizabeth would appreciate me sitting beside her with an erection like the one I had today too often." He quirked his eyebrow at her when her eyes darkened at the mention of Elizabeth's name and his erection in the same sentence. "And I'm not entirely sure the Master Curator would appreciate the results of your little imaginings if they were to happen again."

Teyla fought to keep her voice level, akin to the overly polite tone he used but when she spoke, her voice wavered and when she heard him chuckle behind her, she glared and cleared her throat.

"No, but I am sure _we _would," she smirked as she projected the image he had supplied her with back at him, substituting the empty pods around them for full ones. She smirked when he groaned and pushed off the wall, coming to stand behind her again and her head dropped when she felt his hardness poke at her between her shoulder blades.

"Is it bad that the idea of that turns me on so much?" She managed to shake her head as his hands slid from her shoulders around her collar bones, his fingers dancing lower until he reached the neckline of her cotton nightdress, teasing her slightly before he brushed his thumb over her already hard nipple. They both hissed at the contact, John's hips jerking slightly and she felt his hardness press harder against her.

"How long can you stay?" She wondered aloud, hoping that it would be longer than last time; she had missed him greatly since their last meeting. It had been difficult to get away from their people at the last Council gathering and when they eventually had, it had almost resulted in them being discovered in a supply closet by one of the Genii – whom, Teyla was sure, had followed them there. She knew that, should the Council discover their relations, it would be the end of many treaties – the coalition between the many powers of Pegasus was tenuous enough as it was without the apparent favour of its' greatest powers lying with a known 'hybrid' community.

She shuddered against his hands as he toyed with her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly as he continued to rub his cock up and down her spine. It was ludicrous how much desire that action caused her.

"Long enough for you to not want me to leave."

"I never do," she murmured and she felt his lips on her neck once more, gentle and loving and she arched her neck to allow him better access.

"Well then long enough for you to be feeling me for the rest of the night."

She moaned when he bit into her skin seconds before his strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her from her seat tight against his chest. She caught his expression in the mirror and she felt her heart stutter; she wondered if he meant for her to see but the adoration was more than apparent on his features as he nuzzled her neck, sniffing in the scent of her skin and hair. She shuddered against him as her heart started again, doubling it's speed when his hand slipped under the short hem of her dress, stroking over her already dripping centre.

"_Fuck_," he growled as his fingers bunched the material up around her waist. She closed her eyes and dropped her head, listening for the tell tale sign of his Earth-issued zipper and she licked her lips in anticipation when she heard the almost silent thrump of his trousers falling to the floor.

There was no time – or need – for any more foreplay and she barely refrained from biting through her lip when he used his knees to spread her legs and thrust into her in one quick thrust. She moaned, loudly, while he panted in her ear, stilling once he was fully sheathed inside of her. She could feel her body contracting around him, small flutters that reminded him to move and when he did, they both hissed at the intense feeling of _home_ each thrust brought.

It was quick and hard and loud – just as she liked it – and she only managed to lift her head when his hands fisted in her hair to pull her face up for a kiss. The combination of pleasure and pain and the unconventional twist of her body lead to him hitting spots within her she did not know existed and before long she was panting, moaning, calling his name and begging for him, for it all.

"Look at me," he commanded in that same polite voice he had used before and she whimpered at it, wondering how it was possible that the sound could cause her body to shudder to violently. She turned her head to meet his both his gaze and his command but he gripped her hair tighter shaking his head and pointed to the mirror. She moaned, loudly and bucked back against him when she met his fiery eyes in the mirror. "Yes, yes," he hissed as he tossed his head back, pumping into her furiously. She gripped onto the edge of her dresser and lifted her leg onto the stool she had been sitting on, widening her legs. "Oh, fuck, _Teyla!"_

Her eyes wandered down their reflection, across her flushed face, her exposed breasts to wear his hand held her nightdress at her hip and further down, to where she could see him sliding in and out of her. She whimpered and shuddered against him, lifting a hand from the dresser to grab into the thigh that had joined her leg on the small stool.

"John," she groaned and he opened his eyes at the pleading tone in her voice. "Look," she managed and she heard him growl, felt it emanating from low in his chest as he leaned over her, covering her hand on the dresser and speeding up, penetrating deeper and deeper with each thrust. His hand moved from her hip to her nipple and he squeezed it once, twice, before biting down on the flesh of her shoulder and that was it for her. She exploded, combusted, clamping down in him over and over again as her climax crashed into her, heightening when she felt his seed spill deep inside of her, his name a chant on his voice, his lips and tongue and welcome salve on her skin.

Panting, he lowered them to the ground and she hissed as the motion caused him to slide of her. She closed her eyes to fight against the loss and he helped her turn her body over, cradling her to his chest. His chest was heaving, quicker than hers, his breaths mere shudders in the warm air around them and Teyla knew that hers was no better.

"That... was..." he managed long minutes later, his hands stroking over the sweaty skin of her back and she smiled, kissing his shoulder.

"Memorable," she replied with a smirk and pulled back from him when she felt the rumble of his laughter against his cheek. He reached up with his free hand and cupped her cheek, his eyes meeting hers. Her breath caught again at the tenderness she saw there, no doubt mirroring her own. His thumb caressed her cheek, stroking it softly and she nuzzled his touch for a moment before turning her head to press a kiss to his palm.

"It certainly was," he whispered reverently, sliding his hands into her hair before drawing her face closer to his. While they had intercourse often, they rarely kissed but when they did, Teyla knew it meant more than any sex ever could. His lips were soft and warm and welcoming and when he sought access to her mouth with his tongue, she granted it without protest meeting his every thrust with a lazy one of her own.

They didn't have much but when he kissed her like that it was enough.


End file.
